Mel Gibson
in the 9th Circle of Hell.]] '''Mel Gibson' is the only honest, patriotic actor in Hollywood. He fought to tell the true story of the life and times of the baby Jesus. Liberals didn't respect him for this act of patriotism, and blame him for influencing children to love America. They hated him for telling the truth about the Jews, that they're the Christ killing descendants of their father the bear (and Satan)! Mel loves Jewish people, and gives them credit for their contributions to history, even going so far as to say: "F%*#ing Jews. The Jews are responsible for all the wars in the world." Best known for playing a crazy, alcoholic cop in the Lethal Weapon movies, a role which he continues to study and practice for to this day; mostly off screen and in the public. On a recent episode of Law and Order, Chevy Chase (known mostly for being roasted by Stephen Colbert) portrayed a character with a remarkable likeness to Mel Gibson. Though the episode was purely "fictional", Mr. Chase did a remarkable job expressing Gibson's true feelings about Jews Mel Gibson has many Jewish friends, most notably Geraldo. When he said that the Jews started the most wars, he was drunk and was trying to say. "I love Jews and I love most wars." He loves wars. He was in the Patriot, Braveheart, and many other movies depicting wars!! However the liberal media would rather spin it and make Mel Gibson into someone who hates Jews, but they are quick to jump to the defense of John Kerry who most definitely without a doubt hates the troops and declared so on tv. Thankfully, Fox News is there to remind us exactly how much this former purple heart veteran hates the soldiers in Iraq. Mel Gibson Trivia * In Episode 16 of Season 14 of Saturday Night Live, Mel Gibson appears in a skit called Mel Gibson: Dream Gynecolgist. This skit was originally written with Stephen Colbert in mind, based on Lorne Greene's relentless fantasies about having Dr. Stephen Colbert give him a pap smear. * Mel Gibson's car runs on Jews. * Mel Gibson's breakfast consists of a Dodo egg, a pillow of shredded wheat and one Arab. * Once, Mel Gibson made a movie about Jesus called The Passion of the Christ, also known as The Jews Killed Christ Damnit!. * Mel Gibson's full name is actually Dr. Sir Sir Melbourne Saint James de Patrice Munificent Scottsdale Rochester Pimsey Norris Roger Thomas Gibson, Ph.D. He was knighted twice and received his Ph.D from an American university, which automatically gives his title of "Dr." precedence over both "Sir" titles granted by his dual knighthoods. *Mel Gibson farts Stars of David and stripes. *Filliam H. Muffman wants nothing to do with Mel Gibson, and neither does Brangelina Jo Pitt. *Mel is half Irish, half Australian, half Jewish and 100% American * Mel had a 27 inch penis but he claims the jews bit it off making it 7 inches. Proof that Mel is not a bad man *He was Max Rockatansky. Come on. Mad Max can do no wrong. *He was William Wallace. You can take his life, but you'll never take his freedom! *He doesn't shoot good guys. When he is enforcing the law, and he has a hunch who the bad guy is, after he shoots him, that guy always turns out to actually be bad. Thus, he eliminates the need for arrest, trial and sentencing of bad guys. If he were to merely shoot them, say in the leg, thereby disabling them, they might be able to recover from their injury and commit further crimes, such as furthering their kind. See Also * Henry Ford * John Rocker * Kramer * Mad Max * Maverick * Lunatic Fringe * The Passion of Christ External Tubes *Mel's Black Friend: He is not racist!! *Mel Gibson getting ready for his new role: Drunken Mad Max *Mel to fight off the Mexican to restore our freedoms *Hollywood Media wont leave Mel Gibson alone! *Mel Gibson's long history as a good Christian *Leave Mel Alone! He is a Saint!